The hidden traight
by kena-chan
Summary: Gaara'a gang has a new girl and she's in love with Gaara! Full ff inside...


Kankura, Gaara and Temari were sitting at the central part of the snad village, when the Kazekage approached them.  
"I have news for you. There will be a girl joining you. She'll be here shortly"  
Gaara was looking past him. "Correction. She is here now." The Kazekage turned around to see a rather pretty girl with dark blue eyes staring blankly at Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari as though they were weak.  
"I'll leave her to you three"  
The Kazekage turned and left, ehile Kankuro and Temari got a good look at the girl.  
Wow. She is pretty Kankuro was thinking.  
Hinara was the girls name. She turned her gaze to him. "No need to flatter me Kankuro. I am more that just pretty"  
Kankuro jumped back, suddenly in shock. "You can read minds"  
"Sometimes"  
Gaara was not focused on anything when he looked at kankuro. "Calm down"  
Temari was speechless.  
Hinara grinned at gaara. I see that you have the authority over this group. I will not back down against you. I am not afraid of you"  
Kankuro still had his eyes fixed on Hinara. "Where are you going?" she was walking toward the training grounds.  
"Temari. Wanna fight me"  
"I'll show you to talk to Gaara like that." Temari joined her at the training grounds.  
When they got there, Hinara noticed that Gaara and Kankuro had joined them. "You ready?" Hinara asked Temari.  
"You bet." She put her fan aside, not wanting to hurt her. Hinara just stood there, not moving, or blinking. After about a second her eyes went blank.  
Temarui took this as her chance. she took out a kunai and flung it in her direction. Hinara just kept giving her a blank stare untill the kunai reached her. at that moment she seemed to dissaper, reappering behind Temari. she clenched her fist extending an ice blue blade from her hand. She slashed it across Temaris Back, knocking her over. When she went down, Hinara flipped her over, and put her foot on her stomache, and the other on the ground. She held the blade inches from her throat.  
"I win. Are you supprised"  
Temari gulped. "Y-yes"  
Hinara got off her and the blade sunk back into her hand. Kankuro was gaping at her.  
When nine o clock came it was dark. "Gaara doesn't sleep, so you can have his bed." this was temari.  
"Yeah. I'm sure he wont mind"  
Hinara Hugged Temari and Kankuro good night and stepped back. "Where is gaara"  
Kankuro sighed. "Why? Do you like him or something"  
"Actually, Yes. He seems nice and si pretty cute"  
Kankuro clenched his fists. Why him and not me? He's just a twerp! Hinara glared at him. "Crush on me all you want it wont change a thing"  
Temari stepped between Kankuro and Hinara. "Gaara's outside in a tree somewhere"  
Hinara nodded at Temari and went to find Gaara. She found him on a low branch in a maple tree. she jumped up to sit by him.  
"What do yo \u want"  
"To say goodnight"  
"Goodnight"  
Hinara went to hug him but he moved away. She followed him.  
"What do you have against me?" She asked.  
"Nothing"  
She went to hug him again, and he did not move. She wrapped her arms around him and said goodnight, realizing that Kankuro was in the higher branches watching them. She got down and went back inside, to find Kankuro telling Temari in a hushed voice that Hinara had touced Gaara and lived. She went into Gaaras room and went to sleep.  
She woke to the feeling that she was being watched. She looked to the foot of the bed to see a pair of sea spray blue green eyes .  
"Yes, Gaara"  
"I guess that you are keen to your surroundings. Go back to sleep. I have no need to"  
She dosed off only to be woken an hour later. She was a bit tired but went to training anyway. She had a fight with Kankur today. "Alright, this is how it works." Kankuro grinned. "If I win, you kiss me. On the lips. If you win, Do whatever you want. I'm your puppet fot the day"  
"Agreed"  
Their fight lasted a couple hours, untill they were both tired. Kankura was on the verge of collapsing. He wrapped the crow around Hinara, almost breaking her back before she gave in.  
"Guess what!? You have to kiss me"  
Hinara glared at him. "I lost on pourpous. I didn't want to crush your poor pride." Kankuro walked up to Hinara and leand forward. "Well"  
"Fine." She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him, before glaring at him again. "That was a dirty trick." She grumbled. She spit on the ground.  
When Night time came around again, she went outside to say goodnight to gaara again. this time, he was at the dock. she stepped beside him.  
"What"  
"I think that you know exactly what"  
"Goodnight"  
Hinara gazed up into his eyes. "You don't have to be compleatly human to love, or to be loved"  
"I know"  
Hinara went to kiss him onm the cheek but He turned his head toward her. As their lips met Gaara put his arm aroud her waist. "Goodnight"  
"Goodnight"  
Hinara was not ready to fight gaara yet, so She decided to see if Temari had been training to fight her again. She faced her as the prepaired for battle. "You ready?  
"You bet. I'm gonna beat you this time"  
"Do your best"  
She knew that if she were to use the same method of beating her, Temari would know what to do. Time for plan B.  
Temari pulled out her fan this time. "So. I guess that you figured out that I'm not just a helpless girl, huh"  
Temari glared at her. "I'm not holding back this time. I will beat you"  
Hinara decided to mislead her, making her think that she was using the same attack again. She stared blankly as Temari with drew her fan.  
"You're asking for it!" Temari sent a huge wave of air towad her so Hinara dissapered. Temari instinctivly looked behind her, but Hinara was attacking from above. Her blade out, she slashed down, missing Temari's bewilders eyes my inches. "Th-that was close"  
"You bet"  
She lunged forward again, this time colliding with temaris fan. The wood started to split.  
"Stop! You'll break it"  
Hinara jumped backward and glared at Temari. "You can repair it. Lets get a move on! I want a challenge this time"  
Temari waved her fan again, this time with a collage of needles. Hinara stepped put of the way of the tornedoe.  
"Not good enough." She slashed the blade to form a symbol of Ice hanging in the sky. She put her free hand forward. "Death Dagger"  
The symbole shattered into hundreds of peices ammed at Temari. The paralasis part of Hinaras jutsu kept Temari in place.  
The struck her with almost leathal accuracy.  
"I forfit...you...win"  
Another victory.  
When they returned home for dinner gaara just left to his room. Hinara tapped her fingers on the table. "Is he always this antisocial"  
Temari looked up from bandaging her wounds. "Yeah"  
Hinara sighed and went after him. He was standing on the dock again. "Hi.  
"Hello"  
"So, uh...do you think that it'll be anywhere near normal after..last night"  
"No, probaly never"  
"do you regrett it"  
Gaara turned his head. He took a step toward her and went to kiss her again, but Hinara sensed Kankuro and Temari. Se wanted them to know. She stood up straight and met Gaaras kiss. At that moment she heard a gasp from behind a bush. Gaara heard it too.  
Hinara and Gaara returned to the house to see Kankuro and and Temari Staring at them with shocked expressions on their faces.  
When she went into gaaras room she noticed that Gaara was prepairing a bed on the floor.  
"You can have the bed"  
"No thanks"  
"I thought you didn't sleep"  
"I don't, but I want to get some rest. Not sleep"  
"Wanna share the bed"  
"Fine"  
Gaara climbed into bed next to her and stared blankly into space. She curled up next to him and went to sleep.

The next morning Kankuro and Temari were completely silent during breakfast.  
Hinara eventually got sick of it. "Hello? Whats wrong?"

Kankuro was glaring at Gaara. "Oh, I don't know...just that you kissed Gaara twice!"

Temari just looked at the ground. She showed no emotion. "Uh, it's just that nobody's ever touched Gaara besided us and lived. Now you have his affections, so you have nothing to fear for the rest of you life. You will never be harmed under his gaze, and if you are, he will kill whoever did it."

Gaara just sat down. "Enough of this. Kankuro, shut up. you have nothing to be jealous of."

"Well...I...just...forget it! I hate you gaara. I always have. I don't like being scared of my younger brother."


End file.
